My Old Friends
by wellingtonb00ts
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Edward used to be friends when they were younger, before Bella moved away with her mom. But now she's back and there's some palpable tension in the air! First Fan Fic...kinda...read my profile. All normal pairings make their appearance!
1. Chapter 1

_So for anyone reading this and wondering, "what ever happened to Chemistry Meets Biology?" just go and read my profile. And anyone reading this thinking "hey this is familiar!" go and read my profile too. So I really hope people like this story. There's nothing better than waking up to a mailbox full of reviews!_

_Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. And I worship her for creating them. )_

**Bella's Point of View**

FLASHBACK

_"I'm gonna miss you forever Bella. Promise you won't forget about me?" (sniff)_

_"Of course Eddie. Your my bestest friend. I'll miss you!" (sob)_

_"I love you Bella"_

_"I love you too Eddie"_

_END FLASHBACK_

It had been 12 years since I moved away from Forks, Washington. My mother and father had gotten divorced and my mother took me with her to Phoenix, Arizona. I was moving back now, though, because my mother had gotten remarried and I decided they deserved some alone time. Plus I hadn't really bonded with my father, Charlie, for years. Two weeks in California every summer isn't much.

When I was 5 and still lived in Forks my two friends were Alice and Edward Cullen. Edward was really the best of the two, but Alice and I were extremely close as well. The three of us were inseparable. When I found out I was moving I ran away and hid with them. We thought the plan would work as long as we didn't tell Carlisle and ESme (their parents) but they got suspicious when Edward and Alice would make extra sandwiches. Of course, everyone knew that I was hidden in their closet. I guess they just wanted to humor us.

Only two years ago Alice found me on my online journal. We hadn't been in contact since I was 7 and stopped coming to Forks. We started to IM eachother and our friendship rekindled. Now we're best friends all over again even though we haven't actually seen eachother. I hear Edward's good and all even though we don't talk.

Now I'm a junior and my plane's about to land in Port Angeles. I've got an hour drive left until I get home. An hour long awkward silence with Charlie in a car...yay.

The car ride to my new/old home was pretty uneventful. I was asleep for most of it anyway. When we got home I went up to my room with my bags and crashed. When I woke up it was Sunday morning and I smelled eggs! I was starved so I quickly changed into a pair of my favorite jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I put my hair half up and let my bangs fall into my eyes. I jumped into my keds and ran out of my room and down the steps. Of course, being me, I tripped on the middle step and fell down the rest. Charlie started to laugh. He was used to my clumsiness.

"Bells I got you a gift for your homecoming. Come outside"

"Dad, you really didn't have to get me anything!" I said while following him outside.

"Well this is something you need. I knew you wouldn't want to get driven to school in the cruiser everyday."

Sitting in the driveway was the best car I had ever seen in my life. It was an old pickup truck that was faded red in color. It was BEAUTIFUL! It fit my personality perfectly.

"Thanks CH-DAD! I love it!"

"You're welcome Bells."

I decided to go visit Alice since it was Sunday and I wanted to see her. After getting directions from Charlie I hopped into my truck and set off to find the Cullen's place. After driving up and down the same road five times I finally found the turnoff and ended up on a dirt road which turned out to be a driveway. Finally i saw the path get clearer and a shiny silver volvo came into view. I parked right behind it and hopped out of the car. Before me stood a great white mansion. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. I stood there oggling it for about a minute. Finally I decided to go ring the doorbell. Before I could make it up the stairs the door openned and I got slammed into by a dark haired tinkerbell.

"BELLA!OHMYGOSHYOURHERE!OHMYGOSHICAN'TBELIEVEYOURHERE!WE'REGOINGTOHAVESOOOOOMUCHFUNTHISSCHOOLYEAR!YOU'VEGOTTOCOMEINSIDE!IHADESMEMAKEBROWNIESFORYOURHOMECOMING!YAY!!"

("BELLA! OH MY GOSH YOUR HERE! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOOOOO MUCH FUN THIS SCHOOL YEAR! YOU'VE GOT TO COME INSIDE! I HAD ESME MAKE BROWNIES FOR YOUR HOMECOMING! YAY!!") Alice dragged me into the house still speaking too fast for me to understand anything but I didn't care! I was with my best friend again!

"Alice, calm down! How did you know I was coming over!? I wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh Bella I just had a feeling. I'm fairly intuitive you know. It's like I could tell the future sometimes." Alice gave me an intriguing stare at that moment. Her electric blue eyes seemed to read straight through me.

"Whoa Alice. That was freaky. I'm sooo happy to be here!"

"Hey Alice, Jasper and I are gonna go-" I looked up to see who was speaking and my eyes locked with the pair of the greenest eyes I had ever seen. The world seemed to shift. I couldn't explain it. The minute I locked eyes with the most beautiful creature in the world I felt a shock run through me. The air around me got charged with electricity. All I could think was oh my...

"EARTH TO EDWARD! Stop gawking and say hello! It's Bella! Remember Bella! She's back!" It was Edward!? He looked so different! He had definitely grown. His reddish brown hair that I had always loved had grown more and was elegantly disheveled. I realized that I was openly staring so I lowered my eyes and blushed.

"Hey Bella how are you?" I looked up at that just to see Edward smiling at me crookedly. It was breathtaking. His smile lit up the whole room. I blushed again.

"Edward we've got to get going if we're gonna make the movie! Hey who's your friend?" Another gorgeous man came into the room. He was taller and slightly more muscular than Edward. He had grown out blonde hair. He seemed to be very at ease with the world. He was stunning but nowhere in comparison to Edward.

"Jasper this is my best friend Bella! Bella this is the love of my life Jasper!" Jasper and I shook hands. He noticed the blush on my face and looked from me to Edward. He started to smirk and leaned in and whispered something to Alice. Alice in turn broke out into a huge smile and started to clap her hands.

"You guys are going to the movies! AWESOME! You can drop Bella and me off at the mall! We have some serious shopping to do!" I blanched.

"Alice! You know I hate shopping! I don't even have any money to spend!"

"Nonsense Belly! My Dad's a surgeon remember!? I'm paying for everything! Now LET'S GO!" And with that I was dragged into the back seat of the silver Volvo. Alice joined me after a second with a small laptop and a purse. Edward flashed me a crooked grin that made my heart stutter and climbed into the drivers seat while Jasper took the passenger's.

Alice began to type on her laptop and then she handed it to me.

_So Bella, what was going on between you and Edward in the kitchen? wink wink_

**Alice I have no idea what you are talking about! **

_Ummmm HELLO! You guys were staring at eachother for like 5 minutes until I could get your attentions! I have never seen that look on his face before! You know he's single...)_

**Alice! You're lying. Yes I believe he is unbelievably gorgeous but come on! I'm average! He had no look on his face!**

_Please Bella I don't make these things up! Jasper sensed it too! He's strangely sensitive to feelings or something like that. He totally felt something going on between you two. _

**Well you and Jasper and both nuts. There is no way Edward would ever give me a second look!**

_Oh puh-lease Bella! A. You are not average. Nowhere near it! Trust me on this. B. Don't you remember how close you guys used to be? Edward didn't talk to anyone but us (as in his family) until second grade! He was soooo sad! You can't tell me that you're not interested!_

**Of course I'm interested Alice. Unless he's a jerk. I mean he must have the entire school's population of girls flocking around him every second of the day! How could I compare?**

_He's not a jerk don't worry. He is a little popular with the lady-folk but he hates it. All the girls in our grade are shallow losers. Well all except Angela but she has a boyfriend and isn't interested in Edward. And btw, every two seconds he looks at you through the mirror._

At that I looked up towards the mirror. I caught Edwards eye and he looked aaway somewhat flustered. The car swerved but Edward quickly put it back in the lane. Jasper and Alice started to laugh, but I just blushed about five shades of red.

Ten minutes later Alice and I got out of the car and made our way to the mall. The theater was actually attached to it so we all promised to meet up at the car at 4. Alice began to drag me into random stores that I never would have shopped at before. Alice didn't seemed to mind the prices though and she quickly shoved me into a dressing room with a pile of random shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, and pretty much the whole store. I had to admit though, she had an eye for these things. Everything she had me try on was perfect for my body style. In the end we ended up having to have an employee help us bring the plethora of bags to the car. Edward and Jasper were all ready waiting for us. Jasper rolled his eyes at us and went to help Alice and Edward smiled as if enjoying a private joke and came to help me.

"Thanks Edward. Some of these are really heavy! Alice was going crazy in the stores."

"Well that's Alice for you. I should've warned you but this was more funny." His voice alone brought color to my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" That just intensified the blush.

"It's nothing." I went to walk to the back seat but being me and all I tripped on a rock and fell forward. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed." The concern in Edward's eyes made me smile.

"No sorry I'm just an extremely klutzy person. You'll get used to it."

"Oh ok then." Once again I got lost in his eyes. A couple of quiet chuckles brought me back to reality along with him apparently. He let go of my waist then and walked over to the driver's seat while smacking the back of Jasper's head on the way.

"Hey Bella I'm tired. Do you mind if Jasper sits in the back with me?" Alice asked me with a coy grin.

"Yeah that's no problem Alice." I said with a questioning look.

I went to the front and sat in. Edward pulled out of his place and we began the hour long ride back home.

"Do you mind if I pick a station?" I asked Edward.

"Go ahead. As long as you don't pick country. I'd have to push you out of the car then."

"Believe me I would never choose country." I began to fiddle with the knobs until I came across a station playing a favorite song of mine.

_I am thinking it's a sign _

_that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and_

_when we kiss they're perfectly alligned..._

**So there is chapter 1! That song is by the Postal Service. It's called Such Great Heights. It's awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry this chapter is really short. But Bio class is gonna be intense (wink wink) and I didn't want to get into it yet. So here is chapter two! Enjoy! All characters are Stephenie Meyer's!**

Chapter 2: Schoooool

**BPOV**

I woke up on Monday morning, but instead of hearing birds chirping away I heard rain splattering on my window. Oh joy!

It was 6:30 and school started at 8:30 so I had a good amount of time. I quickly jumped out of bed before I fell back asleep again. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a towel and headed to the shower. I put the water on a nice hot temperature.

When I got out of the shower I added some weird product that Alice had given me last night as they dropped me off. It smelled like cucumbers but the strawberry scent of my shampoo and conditioner prevailed! Thank God, it was a very soothing scent. It turned out Alice was right, after I finished drying my hair it felt a lot smoother and looked healthier. I had to remember to thank her for that.

I walked back into my room. It was 7:30 now so I had a good amount of time to get dressed and eat.

I had been planning to wear my favorite pair of jeans and an everyday long sleeve shirt to school today but when I opened my closet I had to rethink this. It was jam-packed with all the clothes Alice and I had bought last night. I didn't want to make her feel bad. And to be honest I was a little excited to see how a certain someone would like them...

In the end I was still wearing a pair of jeans but these were a little different. I still had a long sleeve shirt but it was definitely nicer than the ratty one I had originally planned. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Alice was a pure genius. I was wearing high fashion designer clothes but I still looked comfortable and I still looked like me.

I tripped down the stairs (literally) and had a quick bowl of cereal before I grabbed my new raincoat and headed out the door. I hopped into MY truck and smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

The drive to school was pretty quick. I got there about 20 minutes early so I looked to see if Alice or Jasper or Edward was here yet. No such luck.

I found the main office building on my own. Inside was a jolly looking older lady (who seriously could've been Santa Claus's wife!) with big red hair sitting behind the main desk. After a quick chat with her I got my schedule and forms filled out and was ready for my day. As I was walking out of the office I tripped over the door frame but before I could fall I smacked into a wall.

"UMPHG" was the sound I made. Thankfully I stayed upright and didn't get all of my papers wet.

"Hey are you alright?" I steadied myself and saw that the wall I had hit was actually a person. A big hulking man-person. With a little boy's curly brown hair and dimpled smile. Weird.

"Yeah I'm sorry I trip a lot. Are you okay?

"Hahaha I probably wouldn't have noticed you hit me if it weren't for that grunt you made. My name's Emmett McCarty. And this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." I looked over to who he was gesturing to (after scowling at the grunting comment) and was completely floored.

Rosalie Hale was absolutely stunning! She was tall and thin but still perfectly curved and her beautiful blonde hair gently waved down to the middle of her back. But it wasn't just that she had a great figure. The way she carried herself was confident but when you met her eyes it was impossible to see anything but kindness.

"Oh you must be Bella! Alice and Jasper were telling me about you. Jasper is my twin brother and Alice is one of my best friends." Rosalie was being really nice to me. It helped with the whole intimidation factor.

"Yeah I'm Bella. It's really nice meeting you."

"School's about to start. Do you need any help finding your class?"

"Actually I do. I have Spanish with Mrs. Zeckio. Do you know where that is."

"Oh that's my first class too! We can go together! See you Emmett." Rosalie gave Emmett a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed my hand. I was right, she really is sweet.

My first 5 classes flew by really quickly. Rosalie or Alice were in all but one of them which was awesome. I learned that Rosalie was really funny and great at all her subjects.

I was alone in Calculus which was a little nerve-wracking. When i walked into the room everyone just stared at me. I sat in the back but they seemed to stare at me even more than before. Some of the guys were really friendly, asking me my name and questions about Phoenix. The girls were a little less welcoming but none were outwardly rude.

I found my way to the cafeteria with the help of a labrador disguised as a human. His name was Mike Newton. He was kind of cute in the semi-jock kind of way. But I wasn't really interested. Then again he might have just been trying to be nice. I really don't know.

Mike invited me to his table but I politely declined mentioning Alice and Rosalie. He smiled at me in a sad way and went back to his table. I couldn't see Alice or Rosalie, or even Emmett or Jasper anywhere. Before I lost all hope I saw Edward sitting at a table alone in the far corner.

"Hey Edward!" I said as I plopped down in the seat next to him. He turned at me and smiled his crooked little grin that I never had forgotten about throughout the years. My heart gave a stutter. Uh oh I thought in my head.

"Hey Bella. How are your classes so far?" Edward seemed very interested so I told him all about the day including Mike's dog impersonation. At this Edward's eyes seemed to darken. It was a little unnerving.

"Bella I know Mike seems like a nice guy and all but I don't want you hanging around him." Edward's tone was controlled but I could sense some anger there.

"What's wrong Edward? Did he do something? He seemed nice enough." I was puzzled.

"Let's just say he's a really good actor ok?" I didn't push the topic further. Instead I changed the subject.

"Where are Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett?" Lunch was over in about 5 minutes but they still hadn't shown up.

"Senior privileges. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are seniors so they can leave the school at lunch. Alice normally sneaks off with Jasper even though she's technically not allowed. Jasper just flirts with the secretary so it's all ok." Edward laughed a little at the last part.

"Why don't you go with them?" I was confused. Why would they all leave Edward here to sit alone at a lunch table? It didn't seem like them at all!

"I normally go with them but I figured you'd want to stay in on your first day. I didn't want you stuck alone. Plus if I hadn't stayed you'd probably be sitting with Newton over there." Edward's fists clenched and unclenched as if he wanted to punch something.

I laid my hand on his arm to quell his anger. "Thanks Edward! That's really sweet of you! You always knew exactly what I was thinking when we were younger." Edward's face lightened up.

"On the contrary I sometimes feel I can tell what everybody but you is thinking." He smiled down at me and my heart beat quickened again. Before I could sigh or make any movements he grabbed my empty tray and stood up. "Come on I'll take you to your next class. What is it anyway?"

"B-biology with Mr. Banner" I did not just stutter! Please tell me I didn't stutter!

Edward didn't notice...I think. Instead he flashed a genuine smile and said "That's mine too! Let's go before we're late." We left the cafeteria and headed out into the rain.

Wow. I can get used to Forks. I thought as Edward's hand unconsciously found mine.

_YAY! Review if you love me. If you don't, review anyway just so I know! )_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I stopped updating this story. I just lost the flow of it and everything. I'm currently writing a new story based on my first fanfic ever that I deleted and never finished. I don't have a name for it yet. Basically it's about Bella Rosalie and Alice. Edward Jasper and Emmett all go to Forks and they're vampires. BR&A don't know this since they've never talked to them or anything. To sum it up, they pretty much meet the guys when they get paired up with them in health class. For what, you may ask? For the classic egg-baby project! It's romance/humor. Vampires and Humans. Tell me if you think it's good and I'll continue writing it! If not then tell me that too so I won't waste any time on it. And if this has been overdone way too many times tell me. And pleeeeeeeease don't take my idea! Not that I think any of you would! It would just suck cause I'm not publishing this story until I'm done with it to make sure that I finish it.

Ok so thanks for reading this even though it's stupid! Let me know about my idea! Sorry if you thought this was an updated chapter!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

wellingtonb00ts


End file.
